There exist many different ways to propel watercraft. One way is to use what is known as a jet propulsion system which is powered by an engine of the watercraft. The jet propulsion system typically consists of a jet pump which pressurizes water from the body of water and expels it through a venturi as a jet rearwardly of the watercraft to create thrust. Usually, a steering nozzle is pivotally mounted rearwardly of the venturi. The steering nozzle is operatively connected to a steering assembly of the watercraft which causes it to turn left or right to redirect the jet of water and thereby steer the watercraft.
As would be understood, the more the steering nozzle can be rotated relative to the venturi, the more maneuverable the watercraft can be. As can be seen in FIG. 13A, in most current jet propelled watercraft, the steering nozzle 300 is directly connected or integrally formed with a steering arm 302 disposed on one side of the steering nozzle 300. The steering arm 302 is connected to a push-pull cable 304 or other linear actuation mechanism, which is in turn connected to the steering input device (not shown) of the watercraft (i.e. steering handles or steering wheel). Turning the steering input device causes the push-pull cable 304 to translate, thereby causing the steering nozzle 300 to rotate about the axis 306. In FIG. 13A, the steering nozzle 300′, steering arm 302′, and push-pull cable 304′ (i.e. the elements shown in dotted lines) illustrate the position of these elements when the steering input device is moved so as to cause the watercraft to turn left. As can be seen, moving the push-pull cable 304 by a distance D in the longitudinal direction of the watercraft turns the steering nozzle 300 by X degrees from a straight/neutral position (i.e. the angle between the central longitudinal axis 308 of the nozzle 300 in the straight ahead direction to the central longitudinal axis 308′ from the central longitudinal axis 308′ of the turned nozzle 300′).
It was found that in some applications, it may be desirable to increase the amount of steering nozzle rotation for a given amount of rotation of the steering input device compared to that provided by the above described system. This increases the responsiveness of the steering system of the watercraft. This also has the added benefit of increasing the maximum angle of rotation of the nozzle while maintaining the amount of rotation of the steering input device within a range that is comfortable to the driver.
Therefore, there is a need for a system which increases the amount of steering nozzle rotation for a given amount of rotation of the steering input device as compared to the steering system described above.
There is also a need for a watercraft having such a system.